


Queen Bitch

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: titles of Bowie songs.</p><p>Set at the end of 'The Wish'. Cordelia faces down Harmony. Who wins? Who do you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Bitch

“And then I told her she could date Jonathan and you should have seen her face, I mean–”

Harmony’s high voice died away and she turned to see Cordelia behind her, a small, tight smile fixed to her lips.

“Harmony! Love the top.”

Harmony preened, as easily diverted as ever, eyes alight, toothy smile wide. “Really? Isn’t it just–”

“The exact same one Willow Rosenberg was wearing–” Harmony's eyes went blank.“-last semester. Why, yes, it is.” Harmony's smile faded.

“It’s perfect on you.”

Cordelia turned away after the tears began.

Still got it? No.

Never lost it? Oh, yes.


End file.
